Differences and Similarities
by The Sarcastic Typo
Summary: Key differences are as important as key similarities when it comes to functionality. HouseChase, WilsonChase, and HouseWilson slash, BDSM.


**Title:** Differences and Similarities  
**Summary:** Key differences are as important as key similarities when it comes to functionality.  
**Pairings: **House/Chase, Wilson/Chase, House/Wilson  
**Rating: **M  
**Warning:**Just a little BDSM for your viewing pleasure.  
**Word Count:**600  
**Disclaimer: **The characters have far too little sex with each other for them to be mine.  
**A/N: **Okay, I don't really know where this came from, but I'm not complaining. It let me procrastinate on my LST midterm. Thanks for the beta, Kelly.

The difference between House and Wilson, Chase supposed, was this: if House wanted you to shut the hell up, he'd tell you to shut the hell up, insulting you for good measure and making you resent him for having to shut the hell up in the first place, when _clearly_ what you had been saying had been Very Important. If it were Wilson, however, he would politely imply that shutting the hell up would benefit you and possibly your loved ones, country, and soul, smiling kindly all the while and making you find him so very charming for giving you the opportunity to shut the hell up at all, when _clearly_ you were imposing by doing so as he was obviously hanging on every word you were saying. This applied to other activities as well, and both achieved their ultimate goal in the end: making your feelings toward them carefully manipulated according to their own wishes.

He realized this also applied even when they were fucking you.

House didn't like to say a lot, preferring instead to convey with heated looks and actions. When he did speak, it was to punish; Chase, who got off on punishment, didn't mind this one bit. He'd tie you up and then when you whimpered and writhed for some kind of touch, some kind of release, he'd mock you, turning you on further, making you cry out with need, and sometimes that made the punishment physical. It'd hurt so, so good, blurring that delicious line between pleasure and pain, and then make you come so hard you almost passed out.

Wilson talked more; rather, ordered, and his orders were subtle, said in that quietly assertive tone that politely insisted this _wasn't_ a request and it'd be a good idea for you to listen. While Chase enjoyed following those orders he also enjoyed resisting them, for the consequences that followed: a slow, torturous build-up until you ached for release but didn't dare voice it lest Wilson deny it to you. He would, sometimes, for what seemed like hours, letting you pant and sweat and scratch at the sheets, primed and ready and out of your mind with desire, so you'd do exactly what he said, every time.

He didn't quite know how it happened when they were together—and they were together, which was obvious enough after you'd slept with both of them—but that didn't bother Chase very much as his imagination was plenty creative on its own. In some of the scenarios in his mind House topped, teasing Wilson to the edge and making him cry out; in others, Wilson was on top, driving House out of his mind with pleasure. He'd thought about asking them if he could find out first hand, but the one time he'd made a casual, off-hand comment implying something of the sort, their expressions had immediately turned stony—at least, their respective versions of stony: House had scowled far more darkly than Chase could remember him having scowled before, and Wilson had smiled as if in appreciation of the joke, but his eyes had been pure steel. He hadn't dared broach the topic again.

When he watched them interact, however, he knew one thing: House would never be able to push Wilson completely away, to make him resent him, and Wilson would never be able to charm House entirely, to make him fall for the act. For two men so used to being able to do whatever they wanted, they'd never completely get their ways with each other.

That, Chase suspected, was probably the reason they worked.


End file.
